Dans l'oeil du Loup
by LicyLionyx
Summary: [Werepeople UA!] Séparé de sa colonie de félin-garou, Shun se retrouve entre les griffes d'un prince lupin qui n'est pas prêt à le laisser partir. [Creature-fic/Slash/Omega!Shun/Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Dans l'œil du Loup  
><strong>

**Genre:** Romance, UA, Slash et Créature-fic.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya

**Couple:** Kagaho x Shun

. .

.

Bonjour,

Cela faisait un moment que ce début de fic était sur une clé USB mais je n'avais pas d'idée de scénario.

Bizarrement, l'inspiration m'est venue alors que j'essayais d'écrire sur mes autres fics en cours et comme je n'ai toujours pas avancé sur ces dernières,

voilà de quoi vous faire patienter.

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**

.

. .

Ce fut une gifle qui sortie Shun de ses rêves.

« Enfin ! Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Le dîner à lieu dans dix minutes, dépêche-toi ! »

La furie qui l'avait réveillé s'apprêta à quitter sa cabane mais se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

« Essuies tes larmes avant de venir ou l'Alpha ne sera pas content. »

Encore groggy, le jeune homme remonta sa main vers son visage en s'étonna de l'humidité sous ses doigts. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craqué ainsi. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de son enfance ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Lui qui croyait avoir profondément enterré son passé.

Doucement il se leva de sa couchette et s'approcha d'une petite vasque rempli d'eau.

« Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Répétant telle une litanie cette même phrase, il enfila rapidement un pantalon troué tant il était usé et la première chemise à sa portée avant de sortir de son abri.

La brise légère du soir l'apaisa par les senteurs sauvages qu'elle transportait. D'un pas vif, il traversa les quelques maisonnettes qui le séparaient du foyer. Bientôt il pu apercevoir les silhouettes des autres membres de la meute et la tête baissée il rejoignit sa place dans le cercle créé autour du feu de camp. La nuit commençait à tomber rendant plus vif la lueur des flammes sur leur corps.

Accroupi, il laissa son regard émeraude vagabonder sur les autres membres profitant de la cachette offerte par ses longues mèches. D'un infime signe de tête, il remercia son camarade de gauche de l'avoir sortit de sa sieste. Seiya lui sourit en retour avant de reporter son regard vers l'avant. Suivant son exemple, Shun se tourna vers son Alpha qui attendait les derniers retardataires et tomba sur deux yeux bleus-verts le fixant avec énervement.

Aiolia ne le lâcha du regard que lorsqu'il abaissa totalement sa tête en signe de soumission.

L'Alpha s'intéressa alors au reste de la meute. Tous avaient le visage baissé et ce quelque soit l'âge et la taille. Ils s'abaissaient devant leur chef montrant ainsi leur respect. Un grognement retentit et d'un même mouvement ils pressèrent leurs visages contre le sol.

Shun détestait tout ce cérémonial. Comment de fois par le passé avait-il pris quelques libertés sur les lois de la meute avant d'être brutalement ramené dans le droit chemin par Aiolia.

L'homme bien plus grand que lui, autant en taille qu'en carrure avec ses cheveux ébouriffés châtains clairs, ses yeux bleus-verts et sa peau hâlée, semblait vibrer d'énergie et de puissance.

Il était aussi fort que magnifique.

Beaucoup était prêt à tout pour recevoir son attention ou comme Seiya une simple reconnaissance.

Pourtant Shun, lui s'en moquait. Pour lui, Aiolia était l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, le garou qui l'avait attaqué pour agrandir sa meute et l'Alpha qu'il détestait.

Lorsque la voix grave du chef se fit entendre, Shun se déconnecta de la conversion. Il détestait ces réunions inutiles où Alpha écoutait les rapports de ses hommes et prenait des décisions pour la protection de la meute.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas fut servit qu'il s'intéressa à nouveau à son environnement.

« Tu n'as encore rien écouté, n'est-ce pas. »

Prenant une mine exaspérée, Seiya se mit à lui reprocher son comportement.

« Tu devrais avoir honte surtout que Aiolia ne t'as pas lâché du regard de la soirée. Il semblait particulièrement irrité. »

La viande que Shun mangeait se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il allait encore avoir des soucis avec l'Alpha. Sans s'occuper du malaise qu'il avait créé, Seiya continua son petit discours.

« De plus, il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine avant la saison des amours. Tu dois choisir ! »

Shun fit un bruit évasif plutôt que de répondre.

La saison des amours ou plus communément appelée, la semaine de chaleur, était l'événement printanier annuel où les garous cherchaient des partenaires avec qui laisser libre leurs besoins incontrôlables et primaires de reproduction.

Seiya lâcha un soupir rêveur. Nul doute qu'il pensait à la prochaine étape dans sa relation avec Saori. Depuis leurs enfances, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune oméga et l'avait déclaré comme sa compagne la saison dernière.

Cette année était la première chaleur pour beaucoup d'entre eux et l'excitation était à son comble.

Shun se racla la gorge comme une rougeur atteint le bout de ses oreilles et voulu changer de sujet, qu'il trouvait particulièrement inconfortable, mais Seiya le devança.

« Je comprends que tu sois le genre de personne à vouloir s'accoupler pour la vie mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Shun se tourna vers le groupe de bêtas assit quelques mètres devant lui et une grimace se forma sur ses traits.

« Je ne veux pas choisir. Pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. » Susurra une voix grave à son oreille.

Sursautant, Shun se retourna et fit face à une tête blonde dont les yeux bleus le fixaient avec une telle puissance de prédateur qu'il se sentit rougir.

« Allez, mon petit Shun, choisis-moi. »

Cette voix l'hypnotisait. Il se sentait ramollir face au béta et aux phéromones qui l'entouraient mais utilisa toutes ses forces pour briser l'échange visuel. Par le passé, Hyoga avait été comme un protecteur pour lui, prenant la place du grand-frère qu'il avait perdu en devenant garou, mais depuis qu'il avait atteins l'âge de s'accoupler celui-ci ne le voyait plus que comme un compagnon et leur amitié n'existait plus.

« Non Hyoga, tu ne m'intéresses pas. »

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, autant pour renforcer ses paroles que pour essayer de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Foutus phéromones !

« Oserais-tu vraiment me repousser ? » Siffla Hyoga, les lèvres retroussées pour dévoiler ses canines.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, Hyoga. Laisses-moi tranquille. »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Tu n'es qu'un docile, reste à ta place et accepte moi ! »

Énervé, les griffes prêtent à cisailler le visage du blond, Shun feula de mécontentement lorsqu'une poigne ferme attrapa son bras.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que c'était l'Alpha qui le maintenait et se figea sous le regard désapprobateur qu'Aiola lui adressa avant de faire face à Hyoga.

« Calme tes ardeurs, gamin. Quant à toi, chaton, nous avons à parler. »

D'un simple mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Shun l'emplacement de sa cabane et l'y mena sans attendre. Resté à l'arrière, Hyoga fulminait littéralement. Sa proie s'échappait encore une fois de ses griffes.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**. .**

**Youpi ! Je viens d'atteindre le chiffre rond : cette fic est ma trentième histoire publiée. Vive moi !**

**Ah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais faire de Shun un chat. (Pars se cacher de coup de griffes)**

**.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans l'œil du Loup  
><strong>

**Genre:** Romance, UA, Slash et Créature-fic.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya

**Couple:** Kagaho x Shun

. .

.

Coucou,

Après avoir reçu une review anonyme postée anonymement (si si) qui me reprochait de ne pas écrire du Saint Seiya (ah bon ?), je rappelle que cette fic est un **UA (Univers Alternatif)**.

.

**Un grand merci** :

.

- à** Portgasd Anita **(c'est dans des situations critiques que Shun montre son potentiel. Donc oui, je n'ai pas fini de le malmener et oui je l'imagine trop avec des oreilles de chat. Miaou !), à **Kangoo**, à **Yami Shino**, à **Manganiark **et à** Hemere **pour leurs reviews .**  
><strong>

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

.

. .

Au sein de la maison principale, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse.

Le lieu ne comportait qu'une large pièce, au sein de laquelle se trouvait une large table en bois et de nombreuses fourrures éparpillées un peu partout.

Une cabane simple en somme qui servait parfois de salle de réunion.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas choisis de dominant ? »

Aiola grognait ses mots montrant ainsi sa colère mais Shun garda résolument la tête baissée et la bouche close.

« Shun, il y a une dizaine de bêtas qui te veulent pour prétendant et tu ne peux pas en choisir un seul ? Même par souci de notre espèce ? »

Le petit oméga roula des yeux.

Aiola pouvait bien dominer la tribu mais il ne contrôlerait en aucune façon sa vie et surtout pas pour sauver la race des félidés.

Des siècles auparavant, la population humaine avait subi un grand fléau.

Deux déités s'étaient affrontées pour décider de l'avenir de l'humanité et le vainqueur, Hadès, s'était acharné sur les humains ne laissant comme survivant que ceux qui avait une âme pure et ceux qui après, une évolution génétique causée par leur énergie spirituelle, pouvaient se transformer en animaux.

De nouveaux royaumes s'étaient créés et des frontières territoriales avait été mise en place entre chaque communauté.

Les demi-cétacés restaient repliés dans un sanctuaire sous-marin et les harpies, des demi-aigles, avaient presque disparut.

Les hommes demi-loups et demi-félins étaient les plus courant mais une forte aversion de l'autre les séparait.

Ils étaient comme chiens et chats.

Une des différences principale entre ces deux espèces était leur reproduction.

La morsure et la procréation avait les mêmes propriétés de transmission du gène mais la famille des Félins (Félidés) regroupait de multiples sous-espèces qui freinaient son développement alors qu'un loup aurait toujours un loup.

Leur clan en était le parfait exemple car des tigres et des léopards se mêlaient à des chats sauvages ; et chaque espèce avait son propre taux de fertilité indépendamment de leur statut d'alpha, béta ou oméga.

Hors, depuis des années, le nombre de félidés s'amenuisait : soit ils n'étaient pas assez fertiles, soit la nouvelle génération était totalement humaine ou soit ils mourraient suite à la morsure de transformation.

Suite au décès de son frère Aioros lors d'un combat où il défendait leur territoire, Aiola était le dernier lion recensé et inconsciemment, il en avait voulu à Shun pour n'être pas devenu un lion.

Le monde était devenu sauvage gouverné par des alphas, qui étaient en charge de la société, puis venaient les bêtas, qui leur obéissaient et s'occupaient des tâches subalternes, et enfin les omégas qui ne devaient être qu'en attente du celui ou celle qui viendrait les réclamer.

Les omégas étaient rapidement liés lorsqu'ils atteignaient, vers seize ans, leur maturité sexuelle et étaient presque perçus comme une possession.

Cette réalité Shun la détestait.

Il n'écartera jamais les jambes simplement parce que c'était son rôle.

Il lutterait même si cela lui attirerait les foudres des autres habitants du village ou de l'Alpha.

Un long soupir agacé retentit dans la pièce.

« Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir mordu mais sache que c'est toi l'agneau qui est sortie de la sécurité de sa bergerie. J'ai fais de toi un chaton, MON chaton alors n'oublie jamais à qui tu dois le respect. »

Shun serra ses poings pour garder le contrôle de sa colère grandissante.

« S'en prendre à des innocents, n'est pas une action digne de respect. »

L'Alpha tourna brusquement sa tête vers Shun, une expression de surprise sur le visage avant qu'une grimace satisfaite ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

Lentement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son souffle touche la peau de l'indiscipliné.

« D'accord, chaton. Puisque tu le prends ainsi. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de l'Alpha donna la chair de poule à Shun tandis qu'il prenait conscience de se qui se passait.

L'Alpha allait lui faire payer son insolence.

« Viens ici. » Grogna Aiola avec sévérité.

Shun tressaillit face au brusque changement de ton de l'alpha mais il n'a pas fait un geste pour se rapprocher.

Agacé, d'un geste ferme de la main, Aiola tira brutalement ses cheveux en arrière plantant ainsi son regard ambré dans les deux orbes vertes. Nul peur ne s'y lisait mais que du mépris.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Un lourd grondement remonta dans la poitrine de l'Alpha et le plus jeune pris au dépourvu ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsque des griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa peau au niveau de son poitrail.

Malgré la brûlante douleur, aucun cri ne quitta ses lèvres. Il était hors de question de montrer sa souffrance alors que l'autre n'attendait que cela.

Haletant, il sortit à son tour ses griffes et lacéra la chair des bras de son chef sans jamais le quitter du regard. La douleur ne faisait qu'accroitre son aversion pour celui qui le dominait surtout que pour l'autre ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Un test amusant pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Un coup hésitant retentit à la porte.

Aiola se redressa afin de mieux humer l'air puis d'un geste négligeant il extirpa ses griffes ensanglantés du corps sous lui et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Avachi contre le sol et les yeux fermés pour reprendre son souffle, Shun essayait d'oublier la souffrance de sa peau meurtrie.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Alpha, mais vos invités viennent d'arriver sur notre territoire. »

« Bien » La voix de l'homme était basse tandis que son regard se portait sur le lointain. « La lune nous est propice. »

Acquiesçant doucement de la tête, Albior tentait vainement de garder son attention loin du corps allongé au milieu de la pièce.

Tout le monde au village avaient sentit l'odeur du sang et la convocation de Shun par l'Alpha n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Comment le gamin arrivait-il à attiser aussi facilement la colère du garou ?

A chacune de leur entrevu, ils en ressortaient avec nombre de blessure et ce sans compter que le petit osait porter la main sur leur chef.

Lorsque Shun lui avait été confié peu après sa morsure, il avait fais tout son possible pour lui apprendre les valeurs de leurs société, leur traditions, coutumes et modes de vie.

Pourtant malgré son statut de docile et sa petite carrure, Shun était toujours le premier à enfreindre les règles et à défier l'Alpha.

Où donc, avait-il raté son éducation ?

Un dur choc sur sa hanche le sortit de ses pensées et par réflexe il se recula, libérant ainsi le passage tandis que Shun s'engouffrait par la sortie.

Ses yeux d'un bleu marine sombre s'ouvrirent largement en voyant son petit s'enfuir vers le bois sans attendre la permission du chef pour partir. Seul le sourire amusé d'Aiola, le retint d'aller le chercher pour le punir.

Décidément, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre la relation entre les deux hommes.

.

**Ooooo**

.

La fraîcheur de la nuit titilla les sens de Shun lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il descendit les marches bancales.

Il se sentait tellement seul parfois. Il se sentait particulièrement seul quand il était sous sa forme humaine alors que cela le réconfortait de prendre sa forme animale.

Shun sauta la dernière marche et atterrit à quatre pattes.

Un lynx au yeux verts avec une fourrure dorée, soyeuse et tachetée de noire courut à l'écart des cabanes de bois du petit village.

Ses pattes touchaient à peine le sol donnant ainsi à sa course une impression de légèreté. On aurait presque cru le voir voler.

Courant entre les bosquets et évitant habilement les branches et racines, Shun s'engagea rapidement entre les arbres tandis que les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans sa tête à le rendre sourd.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Inspirant profondément, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et regarda émerveillé l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Assis, en contrebas d'une petite colline d'où coulait un bras de la rivière, il laissa le calme ambiant l'aider à reprendre une respiration normale.

La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur l'eau en jouant avec les infimes gouttelettes qui s'élançaient de la cascade.

Ce lieu était son refuge. Un endroit où il pouvait se recueillir et ne faire qu'un avec la nature.

Doucement, il reprit son apparence humaine et se rapprocha du bord de l'eau pour y tremper le bout de son pied.

La sensation de froideur qu'il ressentit lui fit oublier toutes idées de baignade.

Il s'apprêta à reculer lorsqu'une forte pression dans son dos le fit chuter, sans élégance, dans le liquide glacial.

Son retour à l'air libre, se fit en tremblotant dans des claquements de dents alors qu'il cherchait le coupable qui lui souriait largement.

« C'est frrrooiiid ! » Sa voix était chevrotante alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au jeune homme blond qui ne faisait pas un geste pour l'aider

«Seul! »

Une main apparu dans son champ de vision mettant ainsi fin à ses lamentations mais à peine sortit de l'eau, il vit sa chemise lui être arracher et des doigts inquisiteurs frôler sa poitrine en passant par ses plaies encore à vif.

« Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ? »

Alone leva les yeux au ciel devant de tels enfantillages et sortit de sa besace un petit pot remplis d'une crème marron.

« Alone, pas ça ! Ça sent mauvais ! »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux un instant avant d'enduire ses doigts de la pâte et de l'appliquer sur la plaie.

« La prochaine fois évite de te blesser et tu n'auras plus à subir ce traitement, Shun. »

Seule la moue boudeuse de son ami lui répondit. Un court moment de silence s'établit entre les deux avant que Shun ne se recule.

« Arrête petit frère, je peux très bien prendre soin de moi. »

Ce faisant, il entreprit de remettre sa chemise tout en regardant l'autre ranger ses onguents.

Il aimait voir l'agilité et la précaution qui prenait place dans les gestes de Alone lorsqu'il s'agissant de soin ou de remède.

A ces moments là, le jeune homme oubliait totalement la maladresse et la timidité qui le caractérisait en temps normal.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années auparavant, lui venait de subir la morsure d'Aiola tandis qu'Alone avait été mordu des années auparavant par Aioros, le précédent Alpha du clan.

Étant les seuls enfants de la tribut qui n'étaient pas né loup-garou, leurs adaptations avaient été difficiles.

Alone par sa timidité se laisser avoir par les autres et se sous-estimait toujours alors qu'il était un soigneur né et Shun par son entêtement à ne pas obéir à la meute finissait souvent pour avoir besoin de ses soins.

Petit à petit, leur amitié laissa place à une relation plus fraternelle. Ils se complétaient et se protégeaient l'un et l'autre face à la meute. Face à l'Alpha.

« Tu sais, aucun dominant n'est venu me réclamer. Toi par contre, tu n'en as choisis aucun. »

Shun quitta ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le visage grave de son frère d'âme.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? Tu te rappelles que Aiola a promis de s'occuper des dociles non revendiqué. Je ne sais pas quelle idée il a en tête mais cela ne va certainement pas nous plaire. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter n'importe qui, Alone ! »

« Je sais mais... Comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'être nous. »

Sans un mot, Shun se rapprocha de lui et l'installa entre ses jambes afin de mieux pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien. Tant que nous serrons ensemble rien ne pourra nous arriver. »

Resserrant sa prise, il tenta de réconforter l'autre garçon tout en essayant lui-même de se convaincre de ses paroles.

Il savait très bien que ses tentatives de rébellion n'étaient tolérées par l'Alpha que parce qu'elles lui servaient de distraction face à la monotonie du clan.

Un jour ou l'autre, Aiola ne jouera plus.

Un jour ou l'autre, il payera chèrement son comportement et au fond de lui, Shun espérait que ce jour ne vienne pas trop vite.

Violemment et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements il porta une main à son cœur tout en se tournant brusquement vers les bois.

Dans ses bras, le corps d'Alone s'était tendu alors qu'ils tentaient de distinguer quelque chose à l'aide de leurs yeux ou de leurs oreilles.

Quelque chose clochait.

Même s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans les alentours leur instinct ne les avait jamais trompés.

Se redressant, ils se préparèrent à subir le moindre danger lorsqu'une branche craqua derrière eux pour tomber face à face avec une magnifique panthère au pelage d'un noir d'ébène et aux yeux d'un marron rougeâtre profond. Celui-ci les toisait d'un regard pénétrant semblant les évaluer avant de se mettre à grogner pour les effrayer. Une puissante aura bestiale se dégageait de l'animal mais sa taille imposante prouvait sa nature, c'était un félin-garou, un dominant d'un autre clan.

Que faisait-il sur le territoire d'Aiola ?

Avant de n'avoir pu imaginer une retraite ou alerter la meute, la panthère se jeta sur eux.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**. .**

**Et voilà de nouvelles rencontres et ****un peu plus d'explications ****dans ce chapitre****. J'avoue m'être un peu basé sur "Sex Pistols" pour la dynamique Alpha/Béta /Oméga. Vous avez aimé ?  
><strong>

**Celui ou celle qui arrive à trouver qui est la panthère est un(e) super voyant(e). XD  
><strong>

**.**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans l'œil du Loup  
><strong>

**Genre :** Romance, UA, Slash, Mpreg et Créature-fic.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya

**Couples:** Kagaho x Shun /? x Alone / Hyoga x ?

. .

.

Bonjour,

Personne n'a trouvé qui était la panthère donc son identité sera peut-être la surprise du chapitre. (**Bizarrement, je pensais que c'était trop évident**)

Sinon, je pense que cette fic pourra évoluer en** Mpreg**.

.

Un grand merci à** Portgasd Anita **(Vive Hadès !) et à **Lala **pour leurs reviews anonymes.**  
><strong>

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<br>**

.

. .

La lune trônait déjà bien haute dans le ciel lorsque la meute finit ses préparatifs. Aiola regarda le tout d'un oeil intéressé, examinant chacun des faits et gestes des siens avant de hocher faiblement de la tête vers son second.

Albior, à ce signe, comprit que son Alpha était fier de son travail. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait en charge d'établir l'accueil des membres de la meute voisine à la leur.

La saison des amours tombait à point nommé sachant qu'ici il y avait deux fois plus de dociles que de dominants. Il avait du s'occuper personnellement des négociations entre les deux meutes et avait obtenu le renouvellement de leur pacte de non-agression en échange de soumis.

Ce genre de procédé était habituel pour éviter la consanguinité et permettre à plusieurs espèces de félidés de se rencontrer

Voir tous les jeunes s'exciter en se rassemblant sur la place principale et les aînés qui les surveillaient d'un oeil inquiet était assez amusant. Pourtant les muscles tendus et la contrariété de l'Alpha ne lui avaient pas échappé et l'empêchai de pleinement profiter du moment.

D'un geste hésitant, il effleura le bras de son chef afin de capter son attention mais, seul un grognement irrité lui fut accordé.

Aiola, lui, était loin de l'ambiance festive du village.

Quelque chose clochait. Tout les dociles étaient installés autour du feu. Tous sauf deux. Shun et Alone manquaient encore à l'appel. Naturellement, après le petit accrochage survenu plus tôt, il était prévisible que Shun sèche délibérément la réunion mais Alone aurait déjà du le ramener à la raison comme il l'avait toujours fais auparavant.

Pourtant, de toute évidence, ils n'étaient toujours pas là et lui enrageait. Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait que les deux dociles se retrouvent liés aux félins d'un autre clan. Non, il avait tout fais pour qu'ils soient déjà engagés avec un dominant mais Shun s'y refusait et le comportement effacé d'Alone faisait que peu avait voulu le revendiquer.

A présent, alors que la nuit s'était bien avancée, le seul jeune dominant du village sans partenaire était Hyoga.

Aiola soupira. Shun allait être infernal en rentrant.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les retarder ?

Il allait ordonner la formation d'une équipe de recherche lorsqu'il se figea en fronçant les sourcils avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du village.

Il les sentait approcher. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les autres membres de la meute ne le rejoignent, placés autour de lui en position défensive.

« Seiya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Saori regardait dans tout les sens en tirant par l'épaule son dominant afin de mieux se coller contre lui. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Suivant le regard fixe de son compagnon, elle vit alors des silhouettes qui se détachaient des arbres et marchait dans leur direction.

L'homme à la tête de ce groupe avait des cheveux bleutés avec de multiples boucles rebelles qui pendaient sur ses épaules à mi-chemin dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-vert qui pétillait de malice. Il semblait également très jeune pour un chef de meute, la trentaine tout au plus.

« Vous êtes en avances. L'échange n'est censé avoir lieu que dans deux jours. » Grogna Aiola avec hargne. Il détestait les manières sans gène de l'autre. C'était SON territoire !

« Allons, allons. » Commença le nouvel Alpha d'une voix amusée. « Je voulais juste éviter que tu n'ais le temps de cacher les meilleurs soumis pour les garder pour toi. »

« Saga ! » Siffla l'Alpha Lion agacé par le sourire toujours plus large de son invité indésirable.

.

**Ooooo**

.

Shun courrait, courrait et courrait encore.

Les yeux plissés à force de courir contre le vent, il regrettait de n'avoir pas fais plus attention aux apprentissages d'Albior.

Il s'était perdu.

La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Il avait soif et faim.

Fébrilement, il étira ses muscles endoloris, sortit puis rétracta ses puissantes griffes avant de se mettre en chasse en reniflant à droite et à gauche une piste encore fraîche. Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'un lièvre. Pas à pas, il la suivit.

Les oreilles aplaties sur son crâne, il se cacha parmi les hautes herbes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près de sa proie. La petite créature insouciante de son sort grignotait paisiblement des graines tournant le dos à son prédateur.

Shun se prépara à bondir lorsque le vent changea de direction charriant une étrange odeur à son museau. Il se concentra sur cet effluve. C'était un parfum doux qu'il n'avait jamais effleuré.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa envahir par cette senteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus forte. Ouvrant les yeux, il partit en quête de l'origine de se millésime toute faim envolée. Rapidement il rejoignit l'orée d'une clairière et convenablement dissimulé, il observa deux cavaliers mettre pied à terre.

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas plus vieux que lui mais au vue de leurs vêtements couteux et le modèle de leurs épées, ils devaient être de riches seigneurs. Du moins, le premier en tout cas.

Il était plutôt grand, le teint clair, les cheveux noirs mi-long et deux yeux brillant tel l'acier en fusion, s'assombrissant ou s'éclaircissant en fonction de la lumière. C'était hypnotisant. Il émanait de lui beaucoup de charisme et il possédait un petit air sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance qui avec son habit bleu clair et sa cape sombre brodée de fils d'argent acheva de le convaincre de sa richesse.

Le deuxième homme faisait pâle figure devant l'opulence de l'autre.

Ses vêtements marron semblaient bien ternes et malgré sa petite taille, on aurait dit qu'il souhaitait constamment embrasser le sol courbé comme il était. Ce devait certainement être un valet même si, Shun en voyant sa posture eut l'impression de voir celle d'un crapaud.

Son regard se reporta rapidement vers le premier homme. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui.

Humant l'air, il écarquilla les yeux avant de se reculer sous le choc. L'odeur alléchante venait de lui !

La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension puis à la colère. Alone devait certainement être mort d'inquiétude. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire !

C'était une honte et qu'importe que l'odeur du brun l'intrigue : il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire !

Convaincu du bien fondé de ses pensées, il repartit à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie à se mettre sous la dent. Avec un peu de chance, le lièvre ne devrait pas être bien loin. Trottant doucement à travers les arbres et après plus d'une heure de pistage son futur dîné lui apparu sous la forme d'un jeune chevreuil.

Tous ses muscles contractés, il attendit le bon moment pour bondir et allait attaquer lorsque de fortes voix se firent entendre derrière lui. Immédiatement sa proie s'enfuit après l'avoir repéré. Seulement, il avait trop faim pour abandonner une nouvelle fois son diner. D'un bond, il s'élança à sa poursuite oubliant les présences gênantes derrière lui et se jeta sur elle pour n'attraper que du vent. Un poids étranger venait de lui tomber dessus en le clouant au sol.

Le chevreuil n'était plus en vue, il devait déjà s'être mis à l'abri.

La terreur s'infiltra dans les veines de Shun lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qui lui avait sauté dessus n'était qu'un épais filet et que les voix entendu plus tôt se rapprochaient.

Une seule pensée frappa son esprit, il était tombé sur des chasseurs.

« Qu'avons-vous donc attrapé ? Va voir Zelos. »

Le petit homme se dépêcha d'obéir et s'approcha de Shun. Celui-ci fut surprit de voir qu'il s'agissait du cavalier qu'il avait vu plus tôt et comprit de suite à qui appartenait l'autre voix. Énervé, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer provoquant un mouvement de recul chez le dénommé 'Zelos'.

L'homme était tétanisé. Devant lui, un énorme lynx, grognait et montrait les dents alors qu'il était pris dans le piège. L'animal plongea ses yeux de vert dans les siens manquant de le faire s'évanouir de peur.

« Un félidé ! Nous devons le tuer immédiatement, Altesse ! »

Sa voix criarde arracha un froncement de sourcil au brun qui se mit à dévisager de haut en bas l'animal.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un félin. Père les avait chassé de nos terres avant ma naissance. Ramène-le vivant au palais.»

« Nous ne pouvons les côtoyer. Ce sont des êtres inférieurs ! »

« Tout ce qui se trouve sur ce territoire m'appartient. Par conséquent, il est à moi. »

« Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque avec une telle créature ! »

Pourtant le regard argenté virant au noir resta ferme et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre à cette décision.

.

**Ooooo**

.

Des heures étaient passées depuis que Alone s'était séparé de son frère de coeur et cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait quitté l'abri des forêts. La lumière du jour lui avait révélé des habitations lointaines pourtant la peur des villes l'empêchait de continuer sa route. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait quitté le monde des hommes normaux qu'il appréhendait leur réaction.

Sous forme humaine, verrait-il le léopard en lui ? Le chasserait-il ?

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'obstacle sur le sol et hurla de douleur quand son pied fit pris dans un piège à loup. Se forçant au calme il se retransforma en humain et tenta, le souffle erratique, d'éloigner les crocs d'acier de son membre. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang sous les pics de douleur aigüe. Lorsque l'objet métallique fut retiré, sa jambe n'était plus qu'une masse sensible sanguinolente.

Il se trouvait trop loin d'un cours d'eau pour trouver des plantes cicatrisantes et n'avait plus aucun vêtement sur lui depuis sa transformation pour se vêtir ou endiguer sa plaie. Seulement, il savait qu'il de devait pas rester là, un chasseur pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Péniblement, il se releva en se maintenant debout grâce à l'arbre le plus proche et étudiant les bruits qui régnaient dans les alentours, il tenta de se diriger vers un quelconque abri qui lui servira le temps que sa blessure se referme. Ses pas étaient rythmés par ses gémissements étouffés et les battements affolés de son coeur. Sa vision devint floue avant de se rétablir.

Il continua son avancé.

Il fallait juste qu'il tienne encore un peu.

Juste un peu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en voyant en face de lui surgir la panthère noire.

Il était fichu.

L'animal renifla l'air puis s'avança doucement vers lui.

Alone ferma les yeux sous la forte douleur de sa jambe et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un jeune homme, semblant à peine plus vieux, se tenait devant lui et l'observait avec inquiétude.

Leurs yeux se confrontèrent, brun-rougeâtre contre bleu clair.

La vue brouillée par ses larmes de souffrance, Alone avait l'étrange impression qu'il connaissait ce regard et puis le visage de l'autre lui paraissait familier. Les souvenirs enfouis de son enfance humaine se rappelèrent à lui et il cessa de lutter, sa vision de plus en plus floue.

« Tenma… » Murmura-t-il avec peine avant qu'il ne s'effondre, inconscient.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<br>**

**.**

**E****n ce moment écrire est assez difficile : j'ai de l'inspiration mais dès que je tente de mettre mes pensées sur papier ou ordinateur, nada, niet. C'est le trou noir. Je déteste cette impression et j'ai lutté pour pouvoir publier quelque chose. **

**J'espère que ça passera...**

**.**

PS : C'est amusant de voir que beaucoup pense que Aiola a mordu Shun afin qu'il devienne un partenaire potentiel si il était devenu un lion. Allons, Aioros aussi a mordu Alone et personne ne trouve cela étrange. ^^


End file.
